Smelly
Smelly is a Rat Creature and a main character in both the Bone series. A common gag is his desire for quiche, which his comrade and patrol partner Stinky finds incredibly irritating. Although dumb and unmonsterlike at many occasions, he may actually be smarter than Stinky at certain times. ''Out From Boneville Smelly and Stinky find Fone Bone sleeping. They check to see if he has a star on his chest, and upon realizing it is not the one they seek, they plan to eat him. But before they can, the Great Red Dragon appears and chases them off. Smelly is sleeping while Stinky is going through bones of their meals. Smelly is awakened by Stinky, who has spotted Fone Bone and Ted the Bug without the dragon in sight. Stinky tells him to "get off your fat carcass and start the cooking fires". Smelly, insulted by his comment, refuses, which sparks an argument right in front of Fone Bone. The subject then changes to a disagreement on how to cook him (Smelly wants to bake him into a quiche, and Stinky wants to make him into a stew). During this, Fone Bone escapes. Near the end of winter, Smelly and Stinky capture the Possum Kids, but Fone Bone snatches them. Smelly and Stinky chase Fone Bone for a while. Eventually, they corner him... with the Dragon behind him. Smelly flees with his comrade. Smelly and Stinky's slumber is interrupted by Kingdok, who informs them that Phoney Bone, the one they seek, was last spotted in their territory and The Hooded One has summoned them to a high council. At this high council, they inform their master of Fone Bone. It is possible that Smelly participated in the attack on the farmhouse. The Great Cow Race Smelly and his comrade find Fone Bone writing love poems. Another chase ensues. Along the way, they accidentally run into another Rat Creature patrol, who gave chase to Fone Bone and/or Smiley Bone and Phoney. Smelly and Stinky are now in a full-fledged riot with a whole other patrol of Rat Creatures in the Great Cow Race. Seconds later, He, Stinky, Fone Bone, Phoney, and Smiley Bone are running for their lives from Gran'ma Ben. At some point after (or during) the attack on the race, Smelly and Stinky go into hiding from the Rat Creatures tribes, thinking that Kingdok would kill them for disturbing the Cow Race when their orders were to lay low. They hide in a ditch for the remainder of the book. Eyes of the Storm In ''Eyes of the Storm, after four days of hiding, Smelly has gotten paranoid and is currently annoying his comrade. Just when Stinky tries to point out that there is no one on top of the hole they're hiding in, he and Stinky are found by Kingdok, who allows them to live on the grounds that he hates the Great Cow Race, and gives them a bag of skinned rabbits. Once Kingdok leaves, they faint. It is possible Smelly was in the group of Rat Creatures that attacked Fone Bone, Thorn, and Gran'ma Ben. ''The Dragonslayer In ''The Dragonslayer, ''Smelly and his comrade are captured by Gran'ma Ben and are forced to blurt it out that the Valley is being evacuated. Kingdok hears it all, calls them traitors, and attacks Thorn, Gran'ma Ben, and Fone Bone. Later, Smelly and Stinky find Kingdok out cold from blood loss after Thorn cuts his arm off. They blame themselves for "killing" Kingdok. After covering Kingdok's bleeding arm socket, they run away so that the Hooded One won't blame them for 'killing' Kingdok.. [[Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border|''Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border]] In Rock Jaw Master of the Eastern Border, Stinky and Smelly are looking over the remains of Roderick's parents which has only been a few days after death. Soon one of the possum kids lure the rat creatures to Roque Ja. Smelly takes Roderick's advice and jumps over a rock to a log over a cliff. Roque Ja jumps over too and they were almost about to fall over. Then "Stinky comes to the rescue," as he pounces on Roque Ja sending them over the cliff. After a while, the Rats appear again, as well as Kingdok alive and well. He chomps them off a cliff and they reach a ledge out of reach of Kingdok. Roderick fell off the cliff and Smelly grabbed him. Back on the cliff Stinky stuffs Roderick in his mouth and is saved by Smiley. He hisses and Smelly puts his common sense to use. Then the orphans, Bones and rat creatures alliance themselves to escape. Soon they are recaptured by Roque Ja and are taken to the rat creature horde, where Stinky and Smelly try to hand in the Bones to Kingdok in order to clear their titles as traitors. However, the orphans attack and somehow defeat Smelly and Stinky, giving the Bones a chance to escape. Later, they are seen rejoining and being accepted back into the Rat Creature's clans. ''Crown of Horns'' In Crown of Horns, ''Smelly and his comrade come back into the rat creature army, where they are the first two to actually make it into the city during the war. Smiley Bone captures them and puts them in a cage, where he plans to bake them a quiche and release them so they can tell all their other comrades about it. Smiley is about to give them their quiche when all of a sudden Smiley has to go out back to battle, sets the quiche on a barrel next to the cage, and the Rats are left only staring at it in hunger. Gran'ma Ben releases them after the war after the new treaty is signed and they are later seen looking for food near Barrelhaven. On Christmas, Fone Bone bakes them a well-deserved quiche and gives it to them from the bushes. Quest for the Spark In ''Quest for the Spark, him and Stinky still reside at the mountains with their new ruler King Agak. They become wanted after stealing Fredrick. ''Quest for the Spark (Book 2) In Book Two of ''Quest For The Spark, he is shown to have more intelligence which is often ignored. He also seems to trust Tom and has saved him twice. Personality Smelly is more cautious and cowardly than Stinky, and usually points out what he did wrong. A joke in the series is his desire for quiche, which Stinky finds irritating, stating "monsters do not eat dainty pastry dishes". He often gets on Stinky's nerves, especially when he mentions the quiche. He is also sensitive and holds grudges, as seen when Stinky insults him. When they became outlaws in the Rat Creature tribes, Smelly blamed Stinky for "killing Kingdok," and worries continually that they would be found and punished by the Hooded One. He has a crippling desire for quiche. Abilities Smelly's true talents have never been shown but it is mentioned once he can make a mean pastry. Trivia *Stinky always calls Smelly "comrade" meaning they may not be related. *Judging from their intelligence and choice of language, and fear of anything bigger then them they must be young in Rat years. Category:Characters Category:Bone: Legacy Category:Original Series Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Rat Creatures Category:Males Category:Bone Category:Anti-Heros